


change is gonna do me good

by beyzaljackson



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 70s, 70s los angeles but not very detailed cause i don't know, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Nicknames, Shy Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Strangers to Lovers, at least a few??, besties kyungstal cause they're my babies, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyzaljackson/pseuds/beyzaljackson
Summary: kyungsoo is on vacation and he meets this guy with lace gloves
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	change is gonna do me good

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is all jongin's and gucci's fault
> 
> the title is from elton john's honky cat and he's there along the story which is set on 1970, when he grabbed everyone's attention. i know nothing about los angeles in the 70s and english is not my first language so pls forgive any mistakes
> 
> this is for my wife sena, love you baby, hope you like it
> 
> (also apologies to kyungsoo's parents, you guys seem cool, thanks for bringing up such a good boy)

Kyungsoo wipes the sweat away with the back of his hand and a small frown forms on his flushed face. He looks around and when he sees that no one pays attention to him, he rubs his hand on his jeans. His eyes remain squinted because the sun is currently kicking his ass. If it was any other day, he’d be bummed out, probably even yelling at the sun (which is something he didn’t do before, really, trust him), but it isn’t any ordinary day. His lips stretche into a lopsided smile as he tries NOT to seem creepy to people around him.

There aren’t many people though. The show isn’t going to start until after another two hours and all they do is laze about at Baekhyun’s aunt’s unexpectedly huge house. However, he’s getting anxious, he’s scared of not being there at theexact time and they won’t let them in. _Relax,_ Baekhyun had told him a few minutes ago as he handed Kyungsoo a cold beer, _it’ll be fine._ And he really wishes so.

You see, this is a very, very important day in Do Kyungsoo’s life. His entire life - up till today, he’s been restricted by his parents. His father - a temperamental man who had always disgarded what Kyungsoo had to say and made him live his ways. His mother - a sweet but passive woman who wanted no disorder inside the family. But it didn’t matter as he was standing on the wooden stairs of the house and taking the view in. Baekhyun’s (his aunt’s) house is just little further from the club they’ll be headed to a few moments later and it’s surrounded by tall trees and a river running through them. Kyungsoo thinks it’s usually a silent place but obviously not right now since the notes of The Beatles’ Come Together is blasting from the living room.

He smiles to himself once more before taking a sip of the beer.

He did it. He’s finally free - at least for a couple of days. Away from his control-freak of a family and for once, truly enjoying himself.

His days in Los Angeles has been stress-free - his smile never left his face since he first stepped into the city. He mostly owes it to Baekhyun who’s stubborn to not take credit - _just glad you’re happy man,_ he said to Kyungsoo two days ago and Kyungsoo smiled so wide, his cheeks hurt.

After all the strolls around the city and all the people he met, after all the drunken nights, They were finally going to go to a club and Kyungsoo felt his stomach twisting. He’s always wanted to be in such places, having watched it on news how glorious everything looked, how much fun people had. When Baekhyun told him that he found tickets to the famous Troubadour, he felt like he was about to faint.

“Dude, stop that.”

Kyungsoo’s head snaps towards the voice and his eyes land on his childhood friend. She’s wearing a see-through laced shirt, her black bra covering breasts. The shirt falls down on her tight jeans. Her chestnut hair shines under the sun. She’s always been beautiful but as she grew up, she’s became _radiant._

“Kyungsoo?” She snaps her fingers in front of his eyes and he returns to the current moment, feeling a momentary shock. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, just very excited and maybe a little anxious,” he mumbles out and takes another sip. Krystal tilts her head and a small smile blooms on her face as her fingers make their way to Kyungsoo’s shoulder to give it a small squeeze. She understands. Krystal’s been there for Kyungsoo enough to know about his problems with his family.

“Loosen up. You’ll have plenty of time to worry when you get back home.”

“Ouch.”

Krystal laughs and plants a small kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I’m here for you, babe.”

Kyungsoo chuckles lightly as Krystal walks back inside. He takes a deep breath. She’s right. He should enjoy the moment.

“Yah, Kyungsoo, we’re leaving!” He hears Baekhyun’s loud voice and walks to him quickly.

Before he knows, he’s squished in the corner of the car’s backseats alongside Krystal and Baekhyun. He takes another deep breath and listens to his friends babbling.

He’s glad he stood up to his father for this trip.

* * *

The first thing Kyungsoo notices when he steps into the club is how dark it is. It’s evening hours and the sun is still visible on the sky but it doesn’t seem to have any effect inside the venue. He’s content though, no longer feeling hot and he gets to keep his denim jacket on. It’s the jacket Krystal designed for him when they were at high school. It still fits him since his proportions didn't change much.

There are some men on the stage, most likely to be preparing for the gig. There’s a piano at one end of the stage and the rest is reserved for the rest of the band? Crew? He doesn’t know. Honestly, he doesn’t even know who’ll be singing tonight. Shit, maybe it’s Springsteen. He turns towards Baekhyun and taps the boy on the shoulder.

“Do you know who’s playing tonight?” He asks but immediately regrets it as Baekhyun’s expression morphes into a very judging one.

“Do you always live in your dreamland or do you ever pay attention to your surroundings? His posters were all over the outer walls of the club?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and pokes Kyungsoo’s cheek when Kyungsoo starts pouting. “It’s someone called Elton John. He’s new but people seem to love him.”

Baekhyun ruffles his hair and then falls back to the conversation again. After a few minutes, a wide tray full of beer bottles is set down on their small, round table and everyone grabs one. Kyungsoo doesn’t like the fact that they have to stand up but hey, he’s not going to complain.

He joins the conversation once or twice but eventually starts walking around the almost full venue. There are posters of previous artist who had performed here and he’s sadder than ever that he has to live in the korean province instead of where the rock ‘n’ roll thrives.

He’s suddenly startled by a soft tapping on his shoulder and when he turns around, a stranger stands before him - hands up in the air, eyes widened and a small smile on his lips.

He’s tall - much taller than Kyungsoo. He’s wearing flared brown jeans and a green short-sleeved checkered shirt which has a mickey mouse printed on the left, on its pocket. The rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose has blue dots and the greyish (he can’t exactly tell the color due to lack of light) hair falls on his forehead. And over his head, there’s a red stetson but that - the whole appareance isn’t what makes Kyungsoo gulp and stare at the stranger with wide eyes. Sure, that very handsome face of his is a plus but what makes Kyungsoo’s legs tremble is the laced gloves covering the man’s hands right up to his elbows. Kyungsoo can make out the flower pattern on the black lace wrapping around his arm.

“Didn’t mean to scare you, sorry,” says the man and Kyungsoo’s eyes only widen more at the sweet sound of the stranger’s voice. It’s probably disrespectful to that Elton John guy but Kyungsoo kinda wishes it was this guy who would take the stage.

“You okay?” The taller one asks and Kyungsoo realizes that he’s been staring at him more than any other normal person would do.

“Yeah-... uh.. I’m fine.” He smiles slightly and the stranger lowers his arms to his sides.

“You seemed lost,” the other one keeps talking and Kyungsoo is more than content to listen to him. “Thought maybe I could help.” He puts his hands inside his pockets and smirks.

Kyungsoo feels weak under his gaze but _somehow_ manages to speak. “I’m not lost, uh, I’m with friends,” he says, succeeding to not stutter and points at the table he left earlier.

“Yeah, I know.” He moves the glasses up and he must have noticed Kyungsoo’s puzzled expression, he proceeds to explain. “I’m friends with Krystal.” He shoots another glance towards the table. “Is that Yongguk? Yeah, that’s him, I know him too. Dude’s got such deep voice.” He chuckles as if that’s funny. “But,” his eyes land on Kyungsoo again and he raises his eyebrows. “I’ve never had the pleasure of meeting you.”

“I-... uh-...” What the hell? _Get it together, man,_ a very distinct voice of Baekhyun mocks him on the back of his head. “This is my first time coming here. The city, I mean.”

“Oh,” The man raises his eyebrows and the tip of his tongue runs over his plump lips. “So you’re losing your club virginity.” He laughs while Kyungsoo knits his eyebrows together.

“That wasn’t even that funny.” He states as he raises the bottle to his lips.

“Maybe I’m not good at cracking jokes but certainly there are things I have mastered.” He winks. He fucking winks. Good God. The sun’s maybe left outside but Kyungsoo feels warm again. He takes a few steps back because the other moves closer and leans down so they’re eye to eye. “You’re cute.” He says and straightens up. “I gotta go. See you around.”

Aaand just like that, he’s out of Kyungsoo’s sight.

Well, shit. What was that? Kyungsoo brings his hand up to his face, fanning himself. He had seen many people dress like this since he arrived the city but never anyone who carried the clothes this good. The others dressed this way so the clothes would bring them out in crowd, but this man - oh boy, he was the one making the clothes shine. He sure did not need any help from clothes or anything else to glimmer. Kyungsoo wonders for a second - how he would look like if he didn’t have any clothes on.

_Oh no._

He shakes his had and steps towards his group of friends. The show must be about to start, there’s a middle aged man on the stage and he’s holding a microphone. He looks around and when finally everyone’s silent, he starts talking.

“And now, ladies and gentilmen, a rising star in rock and roll, please welcome all the way from London, England, Elton John!”

His creepy smile bothers Kyungsoo a little but he makes sure to clap since there aren’t many who seems interested in the performance and he doesn’t want this guy to feel discouraged.

The stage is empty for a couple of seconds and then from the right, a man in a white jumper walks in. Under the spotlights of the stage, Kyungsoo can see his star printed shirt and white rimmed glasses. His blonde hair falls down under his chin. He seems nice and Kyungsoo hopes that he’s got at least some talent, He doesn’t want to listen some guy squealing and then calling it singing. Or maybe he can, Kyungsoo thinks, if Elton John lets Kyungsoo touch his thighs because _woah - boy is thick._

He finally sits down in front of the piano and looks over at the crowd and then his bandmates. He closes his eyes and then starts singing.

_I remember when rock was young_

He starts playing the piano.

Well, damn. As much as Kyungsoo remembers from his choir days at school and from his training, this guy’s voice is solid and smooth.

_Me and Suzie had so much fun_

Everyone who either didn’t care or just caught up in a conversation just turns around and watches the guy on stage.

_Holding hands and skimming stones_

_Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own_

The rhythm of the piano picks up and the rest of the band starts playing too.

_But the biggest kick I ever got_

_Was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock_

_While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock_

_We were hopping and bopping to Crocodile Rock_

Elton John stands up from his seat before the piano, still playing and the crowd seems to be in the mood, people are dancing around slowly, nodding their heads along with the song.

_Well Crocodile Rock is something shocking_

_When your feet just can’t keep still_

Kyungsoo’s lips stretch into a big grin as he looks over at Krystal, seeing her dancing with some guy. She winks at him, making his grin only get bigger and then he takes a sip of his beer.

_I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will_

He pushes the seat back on the stage and push a foot over the piano, displaying his shiny, high-heeled boots.

_Oh Lawdy mama those friday nights_

_When Suzie wore her dresses tight_

_And the Crocodile Rock was out of sight_

_La lalalala la_

Kyungsoo skims through the crowd; there are smiles on every face, a beer in hand and they’re jumping in joy even though their drink is getting spilled.

He keeps glancing around until his eyes land on a certain someone. Everyone’s busy having fun but he’s there; leaned on the wall, wearing the the same outfit and the same smirk from earlier. He’s holding a glass

_Lalalala la lalalala la_

Everything feels in slow motion. Kyungsoo gulps and tries to inhale more air. How and why is this guy so hot and how and why is he looking at Kyungsoo like _that._

He winces when Baekhyun starts jumping next to him and screams the previous lyrics. His friend looks over at him, expression a little puzzled so Kyungsoo smiles and starts mumbling the words. The song ends with loud screams and applause.

When Kyungsoo throws another glance at the mystery man, he’s not there. A small frown makes its way to Kyungsoo’s face and his shoulders slump.

“Aw, don’t be sad.” He flinches when a low voice speaks behind his left ear. He turns around and _oooh shit._ “I’m right here, sweetheart.”

“Don’t call me that.” Kyungsoo’s frown only deepens but he’s glad the man didn’t leave and maybe - _but just maybe,_ feeling his warm breath caress his ear felt good.

“What should I call you then?”

“You’re a stranger,” Kyungsoo takes a step back and his words catch Baekhyun’s attention. “I don’t talk to strangers.”

He hears Baekhyun laugh from the side and sends him a glare. “Hey, Jongin, didn’t think you’d come.” Baekhyun hugs the man - Jongin and then turns towards Kyungsoo. “My friend Kyungsoo, he’s a bit strict when it comes to listening to mommy.” Baekhyun pats Kyungsoo’s head and Jongin smiles.

“Shut up.”

Baekhyun grins wide and then joins back to his friends.

“See,” Jongin starts again, pointing at his chest. “Not a stranger.”

Kyungsoo shrugs and proceeds to drink his beer (how is the bottle still not empty?). Jongin leans down on the wall behind them and Kyungsoo can feel his gaze on him but hell no - he isn’t going to give in and look at him, at his pretty, pretty face.

“I’ve never seen you around before.”

“I’m here for a week - well I only got three days left actually. Then I have to go back to Korea.”

“Because your mommy asked you to?”

Kyungsoo’s head snaps towards Jongin and he finds the other man smirking. He’s trying to formulate a smart answer that’ll shut him down but he’s miserably failing. Thank God, before he could embarrass himself, he hears the piano again. This time, it sounds like a softer melody.

Kyungsoo can’t focus on the song, feeling that Jongin is still staring at him. “Is there something you wanna say?” He inquires, trying to sound calm.

“Not something to say, but there’s one thing I don’t understand.” A small pout forms on Jongin’s lips. “You kept looking at me and I just thought, uh, that you were interested? And now you’re acting up.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything and just keeps staring at Jongin.

“I guess I was wrong,” Jongin keeps talking silently. “See you around.” And then he walks away.

Well, that went well.

Kyungsoo wants to smash his head through a wall. He wants to go after Jongin and say ‘I am stupid as well as just interested and I have a tendency to let any chance of getting closer to anyone slip by. Sorry!’.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns around to see his best friends looking at him, half understanding half concerned look on her face.

“Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “I’m used to it by now.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Krystal holds him by both shoulders and turns his entire body to face hers. “You need to let go of at least some fears, Kyungja. You’ll regret it when you go back. I mean, I hate to break it to you all the time but you won’t have the freedom of doing, well, basically anything at home. It’s your senior year, I can already see your father’s face. Gives me the creeps.”

“You know him?”

“Yeah, we go to the same dancing studio. He’s a ballet major too. He’s really good and you know, very flexible.” She dares to wink while Kyungsoo sends her a scandalous look. She laughs it off and plants another kiss on his cheek. “Anyway, he’ll probably come to the party so you’ll talk to him there.”

“Party?”

“Baekhyun’s having a party after this. I think he even invited this Elton John guy.”

Kyungsoo lets out a small laughter and waves at her as she walks away. He takes a deep breath and throws the beer bottle into a trash can. If he ever gets to talk to Jongin, it’s going to be a long night. At least, he hopes so.

* * *

A few songs later, Kyungsoo finds himself jammed between Baekhyun and Krystal again but this time there’s another guy next to Krystal and she’s refusing to sit on his lap. When Kyungsoo told her she was already going to sleep with him, she frowned and said maybe she won’t so he didn’t insist much but he can’t feel his legs or any part of his body in that matter.

“Kyungsoo is a small boy but even that doesn’t help.” Baekhyun whines from his side and Kyungsoo sends him a death glare.

“You’re only a few centimeters taller than me.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and turns to Krystal.

“Sit on Kyungsoo’s lap,” he says and she immediately complies and Kyungsoo loses all hope to have a peaceful ride back home but he’s gotta accept, Krystal’s warmth really helps since it got pretty chilly now that it’s night time and the guy who drives the car refuses to close the windows because apparently it’s his father’s car and he can’t let it stink with alcohol.

When they arrive home, it’s already filled with many people and loud music can be heard even from the driveway.

Kyungsoo walks slower compared to his friends and he sighs deeply when he reaches the bottom of the stairs. He looks back and sees a bonfire blazing a few steps away from the house. He changes his mind and sits on one of very thick logs placed around the fire.

He doesn’t want to go home. He doesn’t want to leave it behind, _the feeling of liberty._ His friends already moved here and he’s the only one left in the country and it’s hard to stand alone before his father, it’s especially harder when his mother doesn’t even utter a word and just lets his father treat them in what way he wants. It’s not fair. He deserves it too, what his friends have.

“Ground control to Major Tom?” Kyungsoo hears a soft voice and when he turns his head, he’s welcomed with a warm smile. “Or should I say to Major Kyungsoo?”

He grimaces.

“Okay, okay, it was bad.” Jongin sits down next to him. Kyungsoo frowns when he sees that Jongin’s gloves are gone. “Some girl wanted them.” Jongin explains and Kyungsoo realizes maybe he stared for longer than he should have.

“That’s upsetting. They looked pretty on you.”

“Thank you.” Jongin smiles and tilts his head a little “I have a spare, though.”

“Nice.”

Really? Good lord. This is hopeless.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbles and looks down on his hands, clasped together in front of him. “I’m not good with words.”

“It’s fine. We can always find something that you’re good at.” He looks up at Jongin again and once again that smirk welcomes him and he feels suffocated and he needs to do something because this man in front of him makes him feel all sort of things but mostly a very, very distracting urge in the very, very deep of his stomach and - there. He can’t hold in it any longer.

He smashes their lips together, expecting to be pushed away and hear insults that he never even heard of before but Jongin doesn’t do any of it. Instead, he wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and pulls him closer, tilting his head so they can deepen the kiss. Kyungsoo can taste the cheap beer and gin and tonic on Jongin’s tongue. Kyungsoo pushes his body forward as Jongin starts sucking on his jaw, moving down to his neck but they end up falling. Kyungsoo hears Jongin’s small laughter and he looks down on him since he’s currently on top of him.

They stare into each other’s eyes for a while and the time slows down as if they’re back at the club again and Kyungsoo breathes out slowly and they’re about to kiss again-

“Hey! Get a room!” Kyungsoo hears a loud voice and he’s back into the reality and when he looks up he can see Baekhyun grinning wide. “You can get my room.”

“You’re gonna let people, uh-... in your own bed?” Kyungsoo stutters and glances at Jongin who’s watching him with a small smile lingering on his lips.

“Get off of me, princess.” He says and Kyungsoo complies and curses at himself for actually liking the alias. But who cares when Jongin stands up and grabs his hand and leads him into the house. “Thanks.” He returns Baekhyun’s grin.

As Jongin guides him towards the stairs inside the house, Kyungsoo hears the sound of piano. Someone is singing.

_If you feel that it’s real, I’m on trial_

_And I’m a-here in your prison_

_Elton John._

Damn, Baekhyun really convinced him to come.

_Like a coin in your mint_

_I am dented and I’m spent with high treason_

Jongin climbs the steps fast and drags Kyungsoo ith him. He’s impatient as far as Kyungsoo feels and it’s good, because he feels the same.

_Through a glass eye your throne_

_Is the one danger zone_

_Take me to the pilot for control_

_Take me to the pilot of your soul_

The song speeds up as they enter Baekhyun’s room and Jongin locks the door before he slams Kyungsoo on it gently and starts kissing him not-so-gently. Just like Kyungsoo likes it.

Their lips mold perfectly and Kyungsoo’s already catching on fire. Jongin puts one leg between Kyungsoo’s and caresses his crotch with his thigh, causing Kyungsoo to let out a small moan. He can feel Jongin smile into the kiss. _Brat._

_Take me to the pilot_

_Lead me through the chamber_

Jongin sucks on the sensitive skin of his neck and Kyungsoo’s legs are about to give up on him.

_Take me to the pilot_

_I am but a stranger_

It’s getting harder and harder to hear the song, all he wants to focus on is Jongin’s tongue licking and sucking on his skin. Jongin’s hands travel down on his waist to his hips and suddenly he’s up on the air, holding on to Jongin’s shoulders for dear life.

Soon, his back touches the soft texture of Baekhyun’s blanket and Jongin hovers over him. Kyungsoo isn’t sure when Jongin lost the hat but now he’s slowly - slower than necessary, if you ask Kyungsoo - unbuttoning his shirt. When he’s done, his hands creep into Kyungsoo’s shirt and he touches the soft skin before removing the clothes.

Seconds later, they’re stark naked, skin caressing skin, wet kisses and their heavy breathing are now the only sounds as the singing stops.

Jongin trails a way of sloppy kisses down Kyungsoo’s torso and he looks up at the smaller man before he starts sucking on a nipple. Kyungsoo’s body reacts right away and he arches his back as he throws his head back. A hand moves to Jongin’s head, grabbing a handful of hair when he starts playing with the other nipple, squeezing it and pressing on it. His tongue skillfully circles around the abused lobe before he releases it and descend on Kyungsoo’s body, planting kisses here and there.

When he reaches Kyungsoo’s throbbing length he kisses the tip, - and smirking at the reaction he gets - he grabs Kyungsoo’s ankles and pushes his knees up. If it was anyone else, Kyungsoo’s face would turn red with shame - but with Jongin, someone he just knows for a couple of hours, he wants him to see him like this. He wants him to feel just as flustered as Kyungsoo and do something about it. There’s the comfort provided by the fact that they’ll never see each other again since Kyungsoo will be leaving in a couple of days. So when Jongin pushes his knees further, Kyungsoo pulls them to himself to make it easier for the other man.

Jongin licks his lips and Kyungsoo feels hands travel on the back of his thighs. Jongin disappears behind his legs and Kyungsoo winces when he feels warm breath over his rim. And not long after, he feels a tongue delving into his hole. He bites his lips to suppress his moans but for the love of God - nothing has felt this good before. No one else.

Jongin’s tongue swirl inside him, making Kyungsoo feel the need of pressing his legs together.

“You’re planning to crush my head, pretty?”

Kyungsoo mewls out another soft moan at the nickname and shakes his head. Jongin straightens up and stares at Kyungsoo, his eyes getting darker with every second passing. His cock seems swollen and red and oh how Kyungsoo wants to be filled with it.

“Do you think Baekhyun has lube?”

Kyungsoo grimaces with the mention of his friend’s name. _Don’t kill my vibe, man. It’s bad enough we’re doing it on his bed AND he allowed it._ But still, Kyungsoo checks the drawers and find the lube and a pocket of condoms.

“You wanna finish this tonight?” Jongin asks tauntingly and Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes instead of yelling out a yes. He’s at his limit and he needs a release and he needs to do it by getting fucked by Jongin until the bed is broken but he can’t say it and risk scaring AND scarring the man.

Jongin generously pours lube on his fingers and Kyungsoo feels the cold liquid touch his walls as Jongin pushes a finger in.

“You can start with two, I’m fine,” Kyungsoo whispers and Jongin doesn’t waste any time pushing another one in. And then another. Kyungsoo moans lightly when he feels Jongin licking on his nipple again while he’s three fingers deep inside him.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even try holding his moans in anymore. Instead, he pouts when he loses the warmth around his nipple and fingers leave him. Jongin sits up on his knees and rolls on the condom while Kyungsoo’s watching him with hungry eyes.

Jongin hovers above him again, pecking him on the lips as he slowly pushes himself in. Kyungsoo releases his breath once Jongin is fully inside and he starts moving in a slow pace, his eyes never leaving Kyungsoo.

“You can go faster,” Kyungsoo breathes out. “I can take it.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Jongin asks, moving even slower. Kyungsoo opens his eyes and glances at Jongin. He’s not smirking, not even smiling. There’s a dark expression on his face and Kyungsoo shudders under him. “Tell me what you want me to do, darling.”

“Isn’t it obvious? I want you to-... uh-...” He can’t complete it. It feels way too embarrassing.

“Yeah?”

“Why are you making me do this?” Kyungsoo whines. Why does he have to make it awkward?! Just move, goddammit.

“I’m not making you do anything.”

“Exactly,” Kyungsoo counters. “You’re supposed to make me cum.”

Jongin laughs. Bastard. He laughs.

“Tell me, baby.”

Kyungsoo feels his muscles tense, he needs a release and it’s starting to _hurt._

“Fuck me, asshole. I want you balls deep inside me, so deep so that I won’t even be able to walk! You happy?!”

“That’s more like it.” Jongin’s expression softens and the smirk returns as he pushes Kyungsoo’s knees up picks up the pace slowly. Kyungsoo is still not satisfied but at least now it’s faster and-

_Oh, fuck._

Kyungsoo lets out a small scream as Jongin suddenly pounds into him. The smaller man clutches on to Jongin’s shoulders and spreads his legs wider. Jongin buries his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck and Kyungsoo grabs his hair as he pushes his hips forwards to meet Jongin’s. Their bodies crush fast and mercilessly and Kyungsoo is almost sure that Jongin is trying very hard to grant his wish of not being able to walk and he’s grateful.

Jongin’s hand closes around Kyungsoo’s length and starts pumping. Kyungsoo is so close and he feels like he’s about to explode as Jongin stretches his walls. And he does. He paints their stomachs white and heavily breathes while Jongin keeps pushing into him. After a few seconds later, the taller one tenses above him and then slumps on Kyungsoo.

Their chests brush against each other as they heave for air.

When they finally regain their ability to move, Jongin slips out of Kyungsoo and grabs tissues. They clean themselves in silence until Jongin glances at Kyungsoo.

“See, we found something you’re good at.”

Kyungsoo laughs sincerely and ruffles his hair. He’s not sure if Jongin just wanted someone to warm his (in this case, Baekhyun’s) bed but Kyungsoo feels that very unpleasant but also very exciting tingling in his stomach. He likes Jongin. He wants to talk to him and maybe keep this up but he’s just a passenger. He’s not going to stay for long in Jongin’in life.

“So uh-...” Jongin starts again and Kyungsoo bites on his lower lip to prevent himself from saying anything stupid. “This was-... uh-... mind blowing?”

“A little pretentious, don’t you think?”

“That’s not what you said while you were squirming under me, darling.” Jongin’s lips stretch back with a wide grin and Kyungsoo can’t help but smile back. “I, um, I’ll be going to Korea in a few weeks. If you ever wanna catch up...”

“What?”

“Well, uh-... I need to see my family, you know. I missed them.” Jongin’s voice is smooth and soft and Kyungsoo is about to scream.

“Yeah,” Jongin glances at him and Kyungsoo is content to see hope in his eyes.” I’d like to see you.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

They stare at each other and it’s not long until they start laughing. Jongin moves forward and brings their lips together gently this time and Kyungsoo feels as if he’s about to melt.

Jongin’s hands roam over his body, and he grabs a handful of Kyungsoo’s thighs and-

“DO NOT BREAK MY BED!”

They stop kissing and look at each other and then at the door.

“Fuck off, Byun! You wanted this.” Kyungsoo yells and hears Jongin’s chuckle.

He cradles Jongin’s face and bring him closer for another kiss and ignores Baekhyun’s yelling as he melts away into the warmth that is Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! hope you liked it. comments & kudos are much appreciated and also you can talk to me on my twitter which is @kaisooshot!!


End file.
